Interference screws have proven to be an effective means for securing tissue in a bone tunnel. However, the interference screw itself generally takes up a substantial amount of space within the bone tunnel, which can limit the surface area contact established between the tissue and the side wall of the bone tunnel. This in turn limits the region of bone-to-tissue in-growth, and hence can affect the strength of the repair. By way of example but not limitation, it has been estimated that the typical interference screw obstructs about 50% of the potential bone-to-tissue integration region.